disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Clarion
Queen Clarion (who goes by the nickname "Queen Ree" in the books) is the queen of Pixie Hollow and the overseer of the four seasons. She has also lived longer than any other fairy or monarch of Pixie Hollow. Despite her great wisdom and power, Queen Clarion doesn't seem to take her queenly royal station too seriously. She is a loving and approachable but can be firm when she has to be. It has also been said that she is mysterious. As ruler of Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion sometimes mediates and helps to settle arguments. In the films, she has the task of making sure the preparations for the seasons are done in a timely manner (with the help of the Ministers of the Seasons). She also greets new arrivals at the Pixie Dust Tree, helps them find their innate magical talent, and gives them an appropriate name suited towards the talent guild that they are now a member of. In the films, Queen Clarion has light honey-brown hair, extremely large golden fairy wings, a tiara, and a dress made of bright yellow fairy dust. In the books, her wings are of normal size, her hair is usually blonde (it appears as brown in Gail Carson Levine's books), and she wears a dress made of layered rose petals. Illustrations often depict her without a tiara. Also in the films, she, along with the ministers, don't appear to have legs or feet, and the ends of their outfits appear transparent. In the books, however, it appears as if she does have feet. One such example is in the book Rosetta's Daring Day. At the Queen's dinner, when she complains that her shoes are too tight. In the films In Tinker Bell, she welcomes Tinker Bell at her arrival. When Tink destroys all the preparations for spring, she and the ministers meet up to discuss what is going to happen. She goes along with Tink's ideas to fix spring, and allows her to go to the Mainland, despite her being a Tinker-Talent. Fairy Mary recommends Tinker Bell to Queen Clarion to make the scepter in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. Later at the Autumn Revelry she was horrified about what happened to the moonstone, but filled with relief after the large amount of Blue Pixie Dust. In Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, she was the opener of the games. Later she announced Rosetta and Chloe as the winners, since Glimmer hadn't cross the finish line. In Secret of the Wings, she tells Tinker Bell a story of two fairies who strongly fell romantically in love. One was from the the warm-weather seasons (Queen Clarion), and the other was a Winter sparrow man (Lord Milori). They wished to be with each other so much, that one day they crossed the border. This caused a broken wing for one of them. At the end, they are allowed to be together again. They share a romantic kiss and a warm, loving embrace. In the Books In The Trouble with Tink, Queen Clarion sent Vidia to get Tinker Bell. Like the other fairies Queen Clarion was worried that she had caught fairy distemper and checked her for all the signs. At the end she allows Tink to fix her bathtub, even though the other fairies still thought she was sick. In Prilla and the Butterfly Lie, she announced the outbreak of fairy pox in Pixie Hollow. Then again at the end when Prilla had thought that she killed a butterfly, but Queen explained that butterflies are pranksters and that she didn't kill it. Queen Clarion's crown goes missing in Vidia and the Fairy Crown, she calls on all the fairies for clues of where it might be. When Vidia is accused of stealing it she has no choice. but to set up a hearing for her to prove her innocence. At the end Vidia gives her the crown, the Queen is happy to find out that it wasn't Vidia who had stoled that it was only a misunderstanding. She offers to throw a party in honor of Vidia and herself, but Vidia refuses. In Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, she is present at the waterball tournament. Silvermist had accidently hit her with one of the waterballs, but Queen Clarion had just laughed it out. She appears at the beginning of Iridessa, Lost at Sea, asking Iridessa to figure out how to get rid of the owl for the fairies. In Queen Clarion's Secret, she took the heart seed to give to the Sky Bird for Mother Dove. Prilla, Lily and Beck followed her all the way to High Tree Forest ,worried about her. Later Queen Clarion explained the whole thing to them. After a long two week drought in Pixie Hollow in Four Clues for Rani, she announced a Fairy Treasure Hunt so the fairies can have fun. At the end she made a mistake of leaving a clue close to where Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were. Doing that caused every fairy to be wrong, everyone except Rani and Ronan. Appearances Books * Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (first appearance) * The Trouble with Tink * Vidia and the Fairy Crown * Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand * Lily's Pesky Plant * Prilla and the Butterfly Lie * Beck Beyond the Sea * Dulcie's Taste of Magic * Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse * Rosetta's Daring Day * Iridessa, Lost at Sea * Queen Clarion's Secret * Four Clues for Rani Films/Movies *''Tinker Bell '' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' *''Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games'' *''Secret of the Wings'' Video Games *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell'' *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' Trivia *Queen Clarion's voice actress is Anjelica Huston. *She can perform every fairy talent. Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies